in the recent years, video calls (conferences) or video chats using terminal devices such as notebooks or mobile phones are becoming increasingly popular with the development of the network. In order to achieve the video call or video chat function, a camera component is usually placed above the screen of the terminal device.
In this situation, since the user always looks at the image of the correspondent on the screen in his/her line of sight, and the area to which the line of sight aligns is far away from the actual position of the camera component, the user always cannot make a eye contact with the correspondent in the video call or video chat. Thereby, the user experience of the video call or chat is poor.